zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Always the
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoey 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Victoria Justice page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Achievements Congratulations! You're ranked 3rd on the ! -- Kacie (talk) 22:15, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Awsome! Thanks! :D Wiiboy4ever 06:09, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I totally love Zoey 101 too :) So I guess you like the whole "Perfect Couple" thing eh? Cool :D I prefer The "Opposites attract" thing xD Have a nice day, and thanks for your tedious edits to the Zoey 101 page :D Hey, thanks for stopping bye! Zoey 101 is awsome! And yesh, I do. I'm a sucker for those love/reject or love/just wanna be friends things. =3 And yeah, I do like Quogan, but not Seddie from iCarly. Just me, though. Thanks, you too! Wiiboy4ever 19:37, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering how come there can't be pairing pages? I worked really hard on those :( Please let me know :) -PrincessPuckett Well, it's just that wikia's these days are too fan-based in my opinion. There is even nothing in the zoey 101 wikia policy that says that having articles on shippings is allowed. I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound harsh, I just want this wikia to stay away from being Seddie/Creddie based, like the icarly/victorious wikia's are. Wiiboy4ever 19:37, September 11, 2010 (UTC) OH...:( So there can't even be pages of the couples that ended up together? Because then how could people argue if it happened? :( No, I'm afraid not. I suppose people can just go to the Zoey, Chase, Quinn, (etc) article, and see if they who they ended up with, or they can just go to the chasing zoey article, sincce that's that was the serie's finale. Okay, that sounds fair :) Thanks :D No problem. ;) Thanks for the convo. ^_~ Wiiboy4ever 00:54, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Wow Oh, WOW! You're ranked #1 on this Wikia. It's really easy to get in the top twenty ranked people. PLZ write a comment on my talk page with some advice or whatever. (Sorry if I'm creeping you out. LOL) GTG ArianaGRox 01:10, November 18, 2010 (UTC)@bi Lol, yeah, it is. =) No one really comes to this wikia, so it's EXTREMELY easy to get in the Top 5 or so. And no, you're not creeping me out at all. LOL Hey Hey Wiiboy! Guess what? I'M RANKED #3 ON THIS WIKIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How awesome is that? GTG! - - - ArianaGRox 23:46, November 27, 2010 (UTC)Abbi OMG!!!!! That's wonderful!!! =D Congragulations! No you're up there with me, and LucyNarnia! Awsomeeeee!!!! Wiiboy4ever 05:58, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for doing so much work on the wiki. LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 03:01, April 9, 2011 (UTC) adopting wiki I'm eligible for adopting this wiki, and the wikia guys wanted to know if you were ok with it. Parstin32 21:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC) : I'm not sure; I guess it's because we're one of only 2 regular contributors on this wiki. Parstin32 22:56, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Don't worry; all i'm doing is giving this wiki the cleanup it richly deserves. Parstin32 22:16, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Galleries Time Capsule/Gallery is fine, but some wikis also do stuff like Gallery:Time Capsule. Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 17:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Admin You've obviously been on this wiki longer than I have, and I don't have a lot of time to work on this wiki. How would you like to be an admin? Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 18:11, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Brooks I found the Brooks article unneeded. I mean, you could just look up Zoey Brooks, Dustin Brooks, and all that. I also found the Cast and Characters page unneeded, but I kept them anyway. I guess you could remake it if you want, but I find it unneccessary. SeddieNinja! (talk to me!) :) 17:17, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! I know I've been acting a little rude and I'm sorry. I would like to say congratulations on becoming admin! You really deserved it! SeddieNinja! (talk to me!) :) 17:30, July 29, 2011 (UTC) BlasterBall Wiki I sent you a response to the message that you sent to Tjcool007 on BlasterBall Wiki. I'm actually the one who founded that wiki; Tjcool007just came to help me with the wiki's css. I sent you this hoping you'll respond here. [[User:Dolphanatic|'Dolphanatic']][[User Talk:Dolphanatic|'Talk']] } - 04:03, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Custom badges I'd approve it, but I'm not quite sure what that is. Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 01:41, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure, go right ahead. Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 01:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Pairing pages. Can i create pairing pages ? PatromeLover202' '(talk) 17:47, August 21, 2011 (UTC) They already exist. They're just not totally fan-based. In fact, Choey and Quogan redirect to their respective pages. Feel free to create the other relationship pages, but make sure they look professional and have the actual character names in the title. Wiiboy4ever 21:24, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome to the Zoey 101 Wiki. So you are a big Choey fan, I take it? What's your opinion on Zoey's whole romanctic tangent with James while Chase was away? Re:Spammer If he's obviously a spammer, just ban him. You're an admin now. Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 20:30, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Just wanted to say hey! What do you like about Zoey101? Fav characters, episodes, etc? Cc71 06:40, September 11, 2011 (UTC)